


So Close

by Bravo Tango (Diamond_Wolves)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Wolves/pseuds/Bravo%20Tango
Summary: Every size has an advantage. (Cross-posted from fanfiction.net)





	So Close

**Hello readers. This will be my first entry into RWBY.**

**Note: Some character may act OOC.**

"Blah" — Speech

_'Blah' _— Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

*_Blah_* — Sound effects in speech

(_Blah_) — Author's notes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of RWBY.**

* * *

* * *

It's a great day as team RWBY stayed inside their dorm. Weiss is at the table studying while Ruby is on her bed working on her paper. On the other side of the room, Blake is laying down her bed reading her book. The door opens and their fourth member enters in.

Yang comes in wearing a yellow sports bra and black athletic shorts. She lifts her arms up and stretched, "What a great workout." She looks around, "Sup team." After hearing a series of greetings from the rest of the team, the blonde walks over the drawer and picks up a towel to wipe away any leftover sweat.

After a while, Weiss looks at Yang, "Aren't you going to shower?"

She cups her breasts, "I wanna let these babies breathe y'know?"

Weiss's eyes flickers down for a moment and she mutters, "You have to be kidding me."

Yang grins, "No Schneed to be rude."

"Urrgh." The team groans. "Stop."

"Now there's no need to get Schneeky."

"Yang, please." Blake murmurs behind the book.

"Schnee what I did there?"

"Yang!" Ruby pleads.

"Alright, alright." Yang stops and the rest of the team sighs in relief as the room descended once more into silence. "It's a little hot in here so do you girls want some Weiss cream?"

"Alright!" Weiss rose up and spun around to glare at Yang. "No more!"

Yang raises her hands up, "Calm down Weiss, there's no need to stab me with your Weicicles."

The heiress's face heats up and she sputters, "W-What does my breasts have to do with this?"

Yang places her hands on her hips, her mounds in full view. "Aw don't worry Weiss, yours will grow... someday."

"You—" Weiss catches Yang's smirk. _'Calm down, she's just baiting you. Breathe.'_ Weiss takes a breath and looks around the room; the other two seem busy but she can see them glancing once a while. Then she an epiphany on how to deal with Yang; it's time for Weiss to fight fire with fire.

Weiss's gaze toward Yang turns sultry and she smiles, "Oh Yang." She then makes her way to the brawler and sees her cocky demeanor cracks; her violet orbs flicker to the side and her smile twitches. _'Good.'_

Yang chuckles and tries to reassert her confidence. "Yeah?"

Weiss is getting closer to Yang, "My breasts may seem humble but..." Weiss leans forward with both hands on Yang's shoulder, forcing the brawler to instinctively wrap her hands around the heiress's waist. But her reaction brought them flush against each other and their bosoms nestled in nicely. "...You and I can be closer like this."

_Ba bump_

Yang blushes and her eyes go wide, "Umm."

Weiss places her index finger on Yang's lips. "We can feel the excitement in our pounding hearts."

_Ba bump Ba bump Ba bump_

Weiss can feel Yang's heartbeat quickens as they stayed in their sensual position. Weiss places her other hand on Yang's nape and draws their faces closer. "Your heart is racing and your face is red. Is this intoxicating for you?"

Yang doesn't answer and continues to gape at Weiss.

"Ohohoho. You're so cute Yang." Weiss gently pushes against Yang and the brawler releases her hold on Weiss's waist. When they are several inches apart from each other, Weiss smiles, "See? Being small is pretty good, right?"

Yang blinks and works her mouth, "Y-Yeah..."

"Good." Weiss turns around and makes her way back to the table. But she wants to savor it so she slowed down and made sure to sway his hips. After what seems like minutes, she made it to the table and sat down. She goes back to her work, _'Urgh, I'm probably going to have to shower. But...'_ Weiss looks in her peripherals to see Yang still frozen. _'The reward was worth it.'_

After several seconds of standing there, Yang finally snaps out of her trance and quickly takes out a big towel out of the drawer. "Welp, I'm going to hit the showers. Ahaha. Ha." She speed walks into the bathroom and almost slams the door shut.

Blake and Ruby stared in awe at what happened in front of them. They witnessed Weiss, of all people, managed to make _Yang_ speechless. They also flushed pink at what Weiss did. Blake hides her face behind her book while Ruby is trying and spectacularly failing to do her homework.

After a while, the both of them bit their lips; it seems they want some Weiss cream after that steamy session.

* * *

* * *

**.**

**And Le Fin.**

**Whoohoo! It feels so good to write again after a long time.**

**Three reasons I wanted to write this piece:**

  1. ** I wanted to warm up and shake the rust off of my writing.**
  2. ** This will be my entry piece into the RWBY group.**

**3 I was inspired from a picture but I can't remember the artist's name. The picture had Fate Grand Order in it with a similar scenario. I want to know so I can give credit.**

**Sorry again if they act OOC; it's my first time to write these characters. I'll do more later down the line and improve.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

**Bravo Tango out.**


End file.
